


Storm Outside

by atinyinwonderland



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atinyinwonderland/pseuds/atinyinwonderland
Summary: Waking up to thunders and a whispering Wooyoung.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Storm Outside

The loud reverberation of a thunder startled you awake. The sun hadn’t come out yet but you knew it wouldn’t take long, the early morning semidarkness allowing you to get a glimpse of the room. You turned around and found Wooyoung sound asleep, lips parted, breathing softly into the pillow. The shadows hinted his soft expression, completely unaware of the world outside his dreams. 

Then, it started raining outside. Water poured down heavily, drops of rainwater knocking on your window like pebbles. Your eyes closed, lips turned into a smile as you listened to the storm. You loved that sound, it had always calmed you, specially from the comfort of your bed. You reached around your boyfriend’s waist and cuddled up to him, letting your hand rest against the warm skin under his shirt.

Another thunder and you took in a deep breath, the fresh smell of grass coming in from the open slit of the window slowly taking over the room. In your head you were far away from the grey city, somewhere in a wooden cabin surrounded by trees and earth.

“Why are you smiling like an idiot?” Wooyoung whispered groggily, probably not sure if you were awake as well. His arm sneaked around your waist too, and you could feel the pillow caving in under your cheek as he rested his head closer to yours.

You let him think you were asleep for a few minutes, still inmersed in your daydream, not wanting to rush your way out. Then you answered: “I love the rain.”

“That’s disappointing” he whispered again. You thanked him internally for not interfering with the atmosphere, then opened your eyes to find him staring. “I thought you were dreaming about me, since you’re being all clingy.”

The dimness didn’t allow you a clear look at his face, but you could see his eyes just fine, a slight shimmer helping you find them.

“You’re too full of yourself” you rubbed your palm against his back, warming the spot. Wooyoung smiled and you felt his breath on your lips. He settled his leg on top of yours, toes lazily brushing against your calf. “Who’s being all clingy now?”

“Shut it” he said, and you both remained silent for a while, holding onto each other, listening to the rain and the occasional thunder. His eyes closed, and you watched his face as it became clearer with the passing minutes, not really willing to go back to sleep just yet.

You thought he had fallen asleep, though his whisper was so quiet when he spoke it didn’t get to startle you. “You’re right, I guess. The rain is okay.”

You placed a kiss on his nose, “You’re okay too.”


End file.
